The present invention is directed to a radial-hinge mechanism and, more specifically, a radial-hinge mechanism that includes a plurality of elongated interwoven elements.
A variety of prior art devices have utilized elongated elements to form a structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,962 discloses a compression-tension unit for use in a tensile-integrity structure or in combination with similar compression-tension units in such a structure. This compression-tension unit includes elongated rigid struts of circular cross-section that each include slotted ends which receive a portion of an elastic cord to connect one strut to another.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,049 discloses a device that includes a plurality of beams formed from sets of elongated elements. In one embodiment, the device includes four beams, each including two elements symmetrically arrayed about a geometric center or axis of the beam. These beams contact at a single common point and the elements of each beam are joined together at each end. The elements of each beam pass through a region of beam intersection and the elements of any given beam are generally parallel to each other in the region of joining and are interleaved with elements of each other beam in accordance with a uniform pattern. The beams slide within a predetermined degree of freedom with respect to each other. However, these devices do not join the ends of one beam with an end of another beam, nor are any of these designs and devices based on one continuous interweaving loop of elongated elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,011 discloses a model kit for building different geometric structures and includes a plurality of struts, which are hollow tubular members, and hub connectors, which are utilized to connect an end of one strut to ends of one or more other struts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,790 discloses an educational device that includes a plurality of elongated sticks, rods or tubes with adhesive material mounted on both ends of a respective stick, rod or tube such that the elements can be adhered to one another to form letters, symbols, figures and geometric designs. Finally, U.S. Design Pat. No. D 238,840 discloses an ornamental design for a geometric table support structure that uses a plurality of elongated members.
While the above-described patents disclose beams (also called out as struts, rods, sticks, tubes, members and elements), which may be utilized in conjunction with each other to form various structures, these structures are not capable of radial-hinge movement nor do their completed forms result in unitized continuous-loop frameworks that evenly distribute loads, transfer forces, and assist or resist with various spring-action potentials.